


Jam and brilex and marble hornets characters with feelings that now have words

by julireadsfanfics



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julireadsfanfics/pseuds/julireadsfanfics
Summary: i just wrote down whatever sentences i wanted with whatever ships or characters i wanted from marble hornets with feelings that now have words in them because I've been really into those types of words lately so enjoy this gem you have found from me.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	Jam and brilex and marble hornets characters with feelings that now have words

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to look up all the words but I've put the word and definition in the sentences.

jay and Tim just wanted eleutheromania, it's the intense and irresistible desire for freedom, this whole situation they were in was getting too much for them, and there was only one way out and it was to finish what they started.

Masky is sometimes Vad he is wild, untamed, and uncontrolled but at not unregulated.

jay thinks Masky is orphic mysterious and entrancing or maybe beyond ordinary understanding. 

Tim thinks jay's Kalon his beauty is more than skin-deep.

after Alex burned down jay's apartment jay knew he had to Kadota or disappear somewhere Alex wouldn't find him.

Tim thought after all the events of THAT he thought he would feel Iterum or like he's gonna start anew.

to jay Tim is mesmeric or appealing/attractive.

ever snice jay dug up Alex Kralie's marble hornets he hasn't felt Feath, the state of being calm or peaceful, sometimes he wishes he could go back in time and throw away the tapes and never get into it EVER, but he knows if that actually happened he would have never met timothy wright. 

when jay couldn't sleep some nights Tim would always find some berceuse song to put on to lull jay to sleep.

Brian is Niteo, he is radiant, he shines with a brilliant light. 

Alex was going through longanimity, he was silently suffering while planning his revenge on his old collage friends.

in the early days of jay uncovering Alex's tapes when he just stopped going through them and recording himself he felt Lucesco, like he was beginning to shine or slowly emit a bright light, he felt better.

for timothy wright after marble hornets and after he lost jay all he felt was anger, scorn and grief but one word can sum up all those feelings Grame.

Tim is now Solivagant wandering alone in this world.

jay just wants Uitwaaien or a break.

after Tim and jay had it out in the parking lot Tim felt Tristful towards jay.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you've enjoyed it if you want me to do more then please suggest some feelings that now have words words in the comments.
> 
> if i need constructive criticism then please give it to me


End file.
